


You always loved sad endings.

by SabrinaAuthor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pills, another vent fic from me, more personal this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaAuthor/pseuds/SabrinaAuthor
Summary: This is literally just vent fic. Basically I'm projecting a real life situation that happened but like it happened to Tommy. exactly 100 words. Really really serious suicide warning.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	You always loved sad endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Severe suicide warning. Please be warned. If you want to comment and ask if I'm ok the answer is no, but don't worry, I won't do anything stupid.

A fight in the kitchen, that’s how they always start.

Wilbur always did get more aggressive when it was late.

A bottle of pills. A threat. “Have a good life.

Goodbye.” A bottle of pills (on the floor)

Knocked out of hand. Tears in Tommy’s eyes.

Situation resolved; no pills taken.

A promise to never tell a soul.

Weeks later, nightmares. Tommy ignores them.

Tubbo mentions pills (a joke.)

Tommy has flashbacks.

A promise broken.

No help anyways, Too young to know what to do.

Weeks later, nightmares worse. Flashbacks worse.

Pill bottle in Tommy’s hand.

“Have a good life.”


End file.
